What's Sex without a little Blood?
by VivaJayne
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Kaname x Yuuki, Zero is there but only as an antagonist. MATURE THEMES. SERIOUSLY. THERE'S SOME DIRTY STUFF IN HERE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Reviews appreciated :)


**Hello my darling readers! Welcome to my first VK fic! I've noticed a serious lack of smut on here, so I've decided to make my own contribution. This is just a one-shot, lemon included of course, and it's taking place mid season one of the anime. I'm not too worried about the rules and timelines and backgrounds and blah, blah, blah. So don't put too much thought into it. I love Yuuki and Kaname, and I love a good old fashioned fight, so throw those together with some lemony goodness and you have this! Think of it as an au if you must, it's meant to be read as a stand-alone. Enjoy good people!**

Yuuki grazed her baton with her fingers. The cool metal warmed under her touch and for a moment it was easy to believe the electricity passing through it despite the fact that she herself couldn't feel the bolts.

Zero had just left her here, alone, in the stairwell, her neck still throbbing.

She had only given her blood to Zero three times now, and each time seemed to be getting harder. No matter what she said, or what she tried to tell herself, there was a part of her that didn't want her blood being taken.

At least, not by him.

Yuuki shook herself and stood up. She wouldn't think about that right now; she had much more important things to do.

It was about 3 am at Cross Academy and all of the day class students were tucked safely in their beds, as far as Yuuki could tell. She hadn't seen any night class students up and about, but she knew they were there, lurking. The hairs at the base of her neck began to lift and tingle. She shuddered.

Yuuki reached her hand up and cupped the side of her neck, wiping away the blood that had pooled there. Zero had been rougher than before, and the edges of the puncture marks were irritated. She gently pulled her hand away and rubbed the blood on her skirt; it smeared and she was sure a vampire would be able to smell it, but she didn't have the time to return to her dorm and change.

Yuuki sighed; it was going to be a long night patrolling by herself. Zero wouldn't be back for at least another hour, if past experience was any indication. She jumped down from the last few stairs and was just about to head outside when she heard a noise in the hallway behind her.

"Stop right there!" She called, displaying her badge. "This is the Disciplinary Committee! Show yourself!"

No one answered her right away. This was fairly typical, albeit annoying. She extended her baton and headed in the direction of the noise.

"Come on, if you're a day class student you need to be in your dorms already. I heard you; there's no point in hiding."

Turning the corner, Yuuki saw a light leaking into the hallway from underneath a closed door. "Gotcha," She whispered, cracking a bit of a smile. She peered at it the door, hoping to recognise it in the dark. Squinting, she identified the main floor washroom.

"Okay," Yuuki sighed, rapping loudly on the door. "Just because you're hiding doesn't mean you're not breaking the rules!" She waited a few more seconds; when she heard nothing in response, she rolled up her sleeves. "Alright that's it! Open up!" She yelled, banging on the door with her fist.

On the final blow, the door cracked open and Yuuki almost flew forward with nothing to take the impact of her fist. She flailed wildly, catching the door frame at the last moment. Straightening her outfit and trying to act casual, she raised a finger and began to recite:

"School rules strictly forbid day class students to roam the Academy at night. I must ask you, as a member of the disciplinary committee, to return to your room at once or I will be forced to-"

"To do what, Yuuki? You couldn't force me to do anything."

Yuuki opened her eyes and was met with the sullen face of Zero poking out from the bathroom. His eyes were ringed with red, deep black bags lining his bottom lids. His skin was paler than usual, and in the dim light Yuuki could see a smear of red running from the corner of his lips to the bottom of his chin.

Had he been feeding again?

"Zero," She exclaimed, taking a step back while a blush crept slowly to her cheeks. "I thought you left. Is everything ok?"

Zero wouldn't meet her gaze. She turned her head to the side, trying to see past the bathroom door. Maybe he had a girl in there she didn't know about? That didn't sound like Zero. When still he said nothing, Yuuki nudged the door open a bit further.

"Hey, talk to me?" She asked, still trying to see past him into the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of the floor, and the puddle of red covering it, before he realised what she was doing and pulled the door closed once again.

"I'm fine, just not feeling well." He shrugged. "Nauseous."

Yuuki blinked. Had he vomited all that blood?

"You should go, Yuuki. It's not safe here." Zero began to shut the door fully but Yuuki slid her foot into place so that he couldn't. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Zero, if you're having trouble keeping my blood down maybe you shouldn't drink so much at a time." She suggested, pulling her hair in place to cover her neck wound. "Maybe you should lay off it for a while, let our stomach settle." Zero still wasn't looking at her. "Just let me know if you need anything, alright? I'm going to see if the headmaster knows anything about this. I won't tell him its actual blood, of course, just the tablets."

Yuuki was about to turn and leave, to get her father, when a window slid open behind them and a breeze blew in.

"I better close that," Yuuki laughed, skipping to the window. "I don't know if vampires can catch a cold, but we shouldn't risk it." The wind blew her hair up and away from her face, ruffling her skirts, and disturbing the dormant scent of blood.

Only one of them noticed the latter.

Yuuki's hand was on the window when she felt someone grab her wrist. She had just enough time to glimpse Zero's glowing, crimson eyes before she was pinned to the floor.

"Zero, hey-!" She gasped, struggling against his tight grip. Zero acted as though he couldn't hear her, pushing his nose against her neck and inhaling deeply.

"No, hey, you've had enough tonight!" Yuuki insisted, pushing away from him as hard as she could. "Zero, stop!"

He didn't stop. Yuuki could feel his fangs pierce her skin once again and soon the sound of his drinking filled her ears. She wanted to scream but was afraid to, wanted to fight but didn't know how; all she wanted was for him to _stop_.

With each gulp she could feel herself getting weaker. Her vision had begun to go black around the edges and still Zero showed no signs of slowing down. Yuuki managed a small, terrified whimper before she lost all energy to move.

And then, she was free.

Zero's body was lifted away from her. There was a loud crash as he collided with the opposite wall, splintering the wood. Yuuki's neck seared in pain, Zero's fangs tearing long, ugly marks across her skin where he was pulled back. She tried to sit up, but a hand stopped her. She looked to her right and saw a man standing there, his shoulders tensed with rage.

Kaname.

Yuuki's breath hitched in her throat. Kaname was here. He'd seen Zero attack her; he'd seen him almost kill her. What would he do now that Zero was a threat to her? Kaname was an intimidating vampire on his best day. Now someone had tried to hurt Yuuki, someone he had put his faith in. Now, he was angry.

"I'm surprised at you, Zero." He whispered. His voice was strong, level, and low. It was the scariest Yuuki had ever heard it. "Here I thought you were the one person I could trust not to hurt her. It's not often I'm wrong."

Zero was coming to his senses now, the red glow in his eyes beginning to fade. Yuuki hadn't noticed until now, but she was shaking. Shaking and… crying? She reached up and, sure enough, a tear was creeping down her cheek. She turned away from Zero.

Kaname caught Yuuki's reaction and his anger surged. Yuuki was frozen in place.

"Kuran," Zero panted, trying to stand, "I didn't mean- I just lost-"

"I wouldn't get up if I were you," Kaname stated. It wasn't a threat or an order, it was simply a statement but the tone in his voice made it sound dangerous. Yuuki's spine tingled. "You lost control? I can see that." He moved, ever so slightly, in front of Yuuki, his body shielding her from Zero. "I can't have you losing control around someone I care about as much as Yuuki. I've been more than tolerant Zero, but I'm afraid my patience with you has reached its untimely end."

Zero was standing now, his breath mostly caught. Yuuki glanced from Kaname, to Zero, and back, not knowing which vampire was scaring her more.

"You're bold Zero, I'll give you that." Kaname was straight faced. Normally he would display a half-smile, or a smirk, but not this time. Not when Yuuki's safety was compromised. "However, in light of recent events, I'm forced to relieve you of your dieting privileges. If I catch you feeding on Yuuki again, the consequences will be dire, I assure you."

Kaname turned towards Yuuki, scooping her into his arms in one fluid movement. He turned back to Zero and made eye contact with him, the look he gave reiterating his point. Zero ground his teeth.

"You can't just take her away like that," He spat. "You don't own her."

Kaname contemplated that for a moment. "You're right Zero, I don't own her. If she decides to go running back to you then I can't stop her. In the meantime, she's too frightened to look at you properly. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm taking that as a sign she doesn't want to be near you right now."

Zero flinched at his words. Yuuki did too, but only because she knew it was true. In her heart she had never thought Zero would hurt her. He now betrayed that trust.

"We'll be leaving now." Kaname turned towards his dorm. "I believe it would be best for you to return to your room. Now." With that, he began to walk away.

But Zero wasn't done yet. He reached to Kaname and laid a hand on his shoulder before Kaname's eyes flared and Zero was flying through the air again, smashing into the same wall. This time, Zero's head bashed into the concrete, knocking him out cold.

"Zero!" Yuuki squeaked, her voice coming out barely louder than a whisper. Kaname looked down at her, cradling her as he walked.

"He'll be perfectly fine," He soothed, although Yuuki thought she caught a hint of regret in his voice. "Right now, let's worry about you."

…

Yuuki napped quietly in Kaname's large, four-poster bed. The fabrics she was swathed in were exquisite, ranging from fine silk to the softest cotton. Kaname had allowed her to change into one of his button up shirts and a pair of what she could only assume to be boxers. She had blushed when he offered them to her, but it was the only thing of his that she could wear while her clothes were cleaned.

Her neck had been healed by Kaname as soon as he'd helped her clear the blood from her skin. His touch had been gentle, comforting, and Yuuki had leaned into it despite her best efforts not to. There was something about Kaname that drew her to him, while instilling fear at the same time.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Yuuki sat up in bed. Kaname stood there, looking at her with worry in his eyes. She flushed. His silk button up was too large for her, and she hadn't buttoned it the whole way, so the neck had sloped deeply, revealing the smooth curve of her shoulder and defined collar bone. Kaname's gaze drifted over her, assessing her for injury, but caught for a second on the in and out of her chest as she breathed.

"You're awake," He offered her a smile, stepping into the room. "May I?" He gestured to the bed. Yuuki nodded, watching him as he seated himself next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Yuuki yawned. Her body felt tired, and sluggish, but physically she was fine, if a little warm.

"Good," Kaname sighed. He leaned back onto his arms and Yuuki saw his shirt fall open slightly, revealing his chest. Her blush deepened. "You know Yuuki," Kaname began, his eyes catching hers. "These few weeks have been difficult for me."

"Difficult in what way?" She asked, genuinely curious. Kaname's hands clasped into fists, and Yuuki noticed, for the first time, he was letting his carefully places guard down.

He turned his body to face her. "Do you know how hard it is for me," He sighed, reaching one hand out to brush a stray hair from Yuuki's face, "to know that whenever he pleases, he may drink your precious blood?"

Yuuki's breath caught.

"It's such a waste," He mused, twirling the hair between his thumb and forefinger. "And it angers me to think of someone else feeding off of you. To think of their hands on your skin… their lips on your neck… their fangs-"

He stopped suddenly, his breathing quickening. Yuuki held his gaze while he calmed himself, resuming his hair twirling.

"I'm sorry. It just makes me so…" He stopped again, unable to find the word he wanted. Yuuki's whole body was trembling ever so slightly, his proximity making her nervous. "I can still smell him on you, even know." He lamented, shifting closer to her. "Knowing he hurt you, knowing he shared something so intimate with you and then blatantly took advantage of that by betraying you, I just- I can't-"

Kaname dropped his arm, casting his gaze out the window. Yuuki's breathing had increased, her heart beating faster and faster with each word. She was utterly in love with Kaname, and had been for a long time. Seeing him upset like this, over her, was igniting so many emotions that she hadn't yet decided on a dominant one.

Suddenly, Kaname pulled her close to him, holding her gently but firmly against his body. Yuuki could feel his taught muscles working against her; feel the strength in his arms and torso as he cradled her tiny body. She could hear his heart beat in time with her own, and finally she could smell the sweetness of his breath. She had expected it to smell of blood, but it smelled like nothing she could've imagined. Nothing she could think of now. She only knew it smelled good and drew her to him even more.

"I've been waiting for the day that you'll come to me, Yuuki," Kaname admitted, his mouth next to her ear. His voice came out in a pained whisper, almost begging her to listen. "The day you left me protect you, I will. I'll do it with all of my heart and soul. I want you to be safe, Yuuki, I _need_ you to be safe."

It was then Yuuki realised how much Kaname had been hurting. She had caused him so much pain without realising it, and suddenly her heart began to ache. She reached around his shoulders and hugged him, pressing her body into his. She heard him gasp ever so slightly but she ignored it, gripping him tightly to her.

"I'm so sorry Kaname," She whispered, a hitch in her voice. "Of course I'll let you protect me. I want you to. You're the only person I ever truly felt safe with." Her shoulders began to shake, her body betraying the strange feelings coursing through her. Her next word came out in a voice barely above a whisper, "Please."

In an instant, she was on her back. Kaname hovered over her, his entire body emanating power. Yuuki couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her, igniting her body with electricity. Kaname's hand pressed into the bed on either side of Yuuki's head, one of his legs on the floor and the other keeping her body between them. He face brushed dangerously close to hers, a fire glowing in his eyes.

Yuuki was about to speak, when Kaname closed the gap between them. He lowered his mouth onto hers, barely touching their lips at first. His lips parted, just slightly, waiting for Yuuki's to do the same. When they did, Kaname kissed her, firmly. Yuuki sighed as his lips moved against hers, parting them further so his tongue could slip through.

Yuuki wanted to hold him, to pull him against her, but she didn't. Kaname was so unpredictable sometimes, she was afraid if she gave too much away he would leave her. When he finally broke the kiss he was smiling warmly at her, happiness etched into his face. Yuuki smiled back, reaching up to kiss him again.

The second kiss wasn't as controlled. Kaname bore down on her with rough, heated kisses that left her body trembling in his wake. Yuuki finally wrapped her arms around him, pulling gently at his shirt and hoping it would come free of him.

Kaname let out a small breath that sounded like a laugh, pushing Yuuki's arms back to the bed. When she looked to him in confusion, he explained: "First, I need to see if you truly trust me."

With that, he bent to her neck.

Yuuki was spellbound. His lips grazed her skin there, leaving small kisses wherever they touched. Soon she felt light sucking on her skin, and a soft, warm tongue petting her. Her heart stopped.

"Stop me, if you want," Kaname whispered, the tips of his fangs lightly brushing against her jugular. "I will, no questions asked."

But Yuuki didn't want him to stop. His teeth against her neck was tantalizing; all she wanted was to feel his fangs sink deep into her neck and begin to drink; it was exciting in more ways than one. This is what she had wanted. She never admitted it to herself before, but she longed for Kaname to drink from her. She needed him to.

Yuuki tilted her head so Kaname may have better access to her neck. She felt his body relax in relief before his kissed her again, finally biting into her soft, supple skin.

It felt different than when Zero had did it. There was no pain, no discomfort, no fear. Yuuki arched her back against Kaname, gripping the back of his head as he drank. The feelings running through her body were pure pleasure, making her eyes close and her mouth open in ecstasy. Kaname held her body tightly, drinking slowly so that she may feel everything he was doing. He didn't need to, she was paying attention.

When he was done, he pulled away and licked his lips, closing her wound with a kiss. Yuuki's breathing had deepened considerably, her cheeks flushed red. Kaname met her gaze with his and they shared a quiet second before closing the distance between them once again.

Kaname kissed her, pressing her into the bed with no restraint. Yuuki reached up and hauled his shirt away from his shoulders, not hesitating to see if he'd stop her. The fabric fell away from him revealing a chiselled upper body. She ran her hands down his back as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her breasts.

He kissed along the curve of each one, stopping to suckle the nipples for a few brief moments. Yuuki moaned softly, straining to get closer to his moving lips. He simply held her down, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along her stomach and hips.

Yuuki gripped his hair in her hands, pulling the dark strands almost to the point of pain. Kaname kissed her center through his boxers and then slipped a thumb in one side of the band and slid them off.

Yuuki instinctively blushed but Kaname simple smiled at her encouragingly. He gently pushed apart her legs, kissing each from the ankle to the inside of the thigh and then stopping. He then placed one finger in his mouth, wetting it, and began to trace small circles around the outside of her trembling lips.

He spent some time running his fingers along them, kissing them, parting them, darting his tongue out for a taste, but never fully diving in. Yuuki was straining for him to touch her, to be inside her, to do _something_, and was about to moan in pure frustration when he began to slowly circle his index finger around her pulsing clitoris.

She gasped and threw her head back, longing for him to continue. He obliged, gently brushing the sensitive nub with his fingers and finally his tongue. Yuuki moaned sharply, bucking her hips against his head as he worked. He began to suck lightly, flicking his tongue rapidly against her clitoris with just enough force to make her scream in pleasure.

When she thought Kaname could do no better, he suddenly placed two fingers at her opening. She moaned again, loudly, as he slid inside, his fingers moving to the same rhythm as his tongue.

Yuuki writhed on the bed, Kaname pushing her harder and harder as his tongue worked its magic. He began to quicken his pace, licking furiously and fingering her to match when all of a sudden Yuuki felt an enormous wave of pleasure wash over her entire body and she let out a pleasured scream of Kaname's name. It was only then that he slowed and removed himself from between her legs.

He stood then, still smiling comfortingly at her, and removed his black pants and underwear. As they pooled to the floor around him, Yuuki stared in wonder at his glorious body.

He reached out and lifted Yuuki from the bed, placing her back against the wall. Yuuki raised her legs to wrap around his hips as he slid inside her; she welcomed him comfortably if not a little snugly.

She gasped as he began to move, slow and steady at first but gaining momentum. The cool wall against her back felt marvelous in contrast to the heat coming from Kaname's skin. She moaned as he rocked against her, rattling her delightfully.

Kaname kissed her, hard, what little control he had left faltering until he was pushing her over onto the bed, positioning himself behind her. He forced her to place her hands against the headboard, spreading her legs so he may fit between them and lowered her onto him from behind. Yuuki moaned at the new angle, her small hands gripping the headboard fiercely.

Kaname growled, pounding into Yuuki with no restraints, shaking both them and the bed as he thrust deep inside her. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and the feeling made his hips move all the faster, startling Yuuki with the pleasure they brought.

When Kaname could feel himself getting close, he reached one hand down and felt for Yuuki's clitoris once again, coaxing her to another climax. She screamed at the pleasure, grabbing her own breast and fondling it with one hand, gripping the back of Kaname's head with the other. Kaname pressed her hard against the headboard, groaning in his own pleasure, massaging furiously at Yuuki's clitoris. All at once they both reached orgasm, moaning and panting in synchronization.

They collapsed on the bed together, slowing their breathing and letting their hearts settle.

Yuuki pressed herself into the safety of Kaname's embrace, letting her eyes flutter closed and her mouth turn up in a smile.

Kaname was smiling too, his arms securely around Yuuki, knowing he would finally be around to protect her.

**Tada! Done and done! Hope you liked! Leave me a review if you so wish :)**


End file.
